kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tuff
Tuff (originally from Kirby: Right Back At Ya) is Kirby's friend and Tiff's younger brother from Popstar. While not a Smash Bros. member himself, he has permission from Master Hand to visit Kirby and the other members at anytime. Tuff is Numbuh 255 and back-up Hand-to-Hand Specialist of Kids Next Door Sector L1. History Training as KND .]]Tiff and Tuff accidentally arrived in the portal to the KND while looking for Kirby (coincidentally a week after Kirby and the others became Cadets Next Door). He and his sister were soon discovered by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who proceed to kidnap both of them when they discovered they're friends with Kirby. Tuff attempts to fight back, unlike his older sister, but to no avail. Later on, Kirby and his friends manage to rescue Tiff and Tuff, despite the DCFDTL having an advantage over him. Unlike Tiff, Tuff was excited about hearing all about the Kids Next Door and really wanted to be a member himself. Tiff refused to have him go at first, but after Tiff's nightmare about the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, he tries to sneak himself back to the KND to meet up with Kirby. Tiff catches him, but relents and decides to let him join along with herself. At this point, Kirby and Jigglypuff happily accept and end up inviting Tiff and Tuff to be Cadets Next Door. While training as part of the KND, Tuff has mixed feelings about his part of the training. While he's happy doing stuff as a KND member, he doesn't like how he has to listen to Numbuh 60's directions all the time and doesn't like how he has to work from time to time. While they usually stay in the KND Arctic Base for training, they sneak out of there sometimes if they see Sector V in trouble fighting a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and 60's annoyance). Later, Tuff regularly asks Kirby, "How do you guys manage to handle all of this?!" Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Jigglypuff and Kirby were captured by Father and the Delightful Children who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensued between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. Just when Tuff and the others were about to give up hope, Kirby along with Tiff and Jigglypuff who managed to find an escape route end up freed them all. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. During the harsh and difficult battle, Tuff seemed to have the most difficulty fighting against Father and the DC, often getting hit by most of their attacks, but he ended up doing a lot better once Kirby took Pikachu's place of commanding his teammates. Finally, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff are shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The latter 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff, who is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands he wants his Delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. Tuff refused to help the KND out since it also meant he'll have to help Sector Z, the former DC too, but Tiff manages to force him to help, stating it wasn't Sector Z's fault and that they were being used by Father this whole time. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and his friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 255 As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Tuff is the back-up Hand-to-Hand Specialist. Much like Diddy Kong, Tuff doesn't have much of a personality change since becoming a KND member. While he is proud of being a member, he sometimes gets too hyped up on his pride and confidence so much that the other members often tell him to knock it off. Tuff from time to time even gets to the point which his friends and teammates compare him to Numbuh 4. Tuff doesn't really have a main weapon since he tends to use his fists and his occasional kicks. Relationships Sector Z Tuff, out of all of the Sector L1 members, greatly disliked the Delightful Children even when they were permanently recommissioned back to being Sector Z. He (along with a few others) distrusts them, thinking the recommissioning module will wear off and they'll go back to their evil ways even when told constantly the device is permanent. Sector Z responds to Tuff's claims either in sarcasm, playful teasings or as like an older sibling says to the younger one, "knock it off!" However, as time passed, Tuff grew to trust the members of the KND, even being the first out of the few Sector Z members to fully put his trust in them and even defending them from an enraged Numbuh 86. Kirby Tuff is great friends with Kirby and has great respect for him as Sector L1's leader. However, he's sometimes jealous of him and secretly wishes he was leader himself. (one time stating he's smarter then Kirby and therefore deserves to be leader.) Regardless, he's still a great ally to Kirby and will do whatever it takes to help him out. Tiff Despite how the two are polar opposites in many ways, Tuff and his sister get along well, though she doesn't like when he pulls pranks and causes trouble, and often tries to ruin his fun. Tuff isn't amused by Tiff's disagreements about the rules of KND and her love for studying, but he deeply cares for her as his big sister. Appearance Tuff has hair that is spiky and cyan around the edges, dark-yellow on top, and covers his eyes, similar to Numbuh 4. He has orangish-yellow skin and wears no shirt, but blue shorts latched by a red sash that goes over his right shoulder. He also wears dark-green shoes, and is fairly short. When in the KND, he wears a blue headband around the top of his hair, a brown shirt, and gray shorts. she's gonna get it.jpg|Tuff defending Tiff and threatening to punch Violet Why can't i come?!.png|Tuff with Jigglypuff, Pikachu and a shrunken Tiff tuff's brilliant plan?.png|Tuff managing to fool Count Spankulot and Vampire Sector V with a Freddy Fazbear mask with Tiff and Kirby watching. Oh crud!.PNG|Tuff gets busted by Wally Spankulot Personality Tuff is a rowdy and mischievous young boy who has a good heart, but not much in the way of intellect to go with it. He loves to play games such as soccer and other outside activities. Tuff is very eager to be part of the KND pack, but sometimes doesn't always understand what it means to be a true KND member. He's also a prankster, lives for having fun and doesn't take many things seriously. While he means well, sometimes his reckless behavior and low intelligence gets himself and others into trouble. But luckily for him, Kirby, Tiff and the others are here to help him out on any situation. Abilities Tuff didn't have any notable abilities at first, but since he once survived a killer tornado without getting hurt, some people wonder if he is in fact an airbender. Trivia *The Gameverse character, Lee Andrew Grayson was based off of Tuff and shares his voice actor, Kayzie Rogers. He also has bowl-hair like Tuff. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists